


It was quiet (when you left)

by Still_sleepless



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_sleepless/pseuds/Still_sleepless
Summary: The weight of the world is unbearable, even for someone like Wonho.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	It was quiet (when you left)

**Author's Note:**

> 10/04/20
> 
> Wonho has now re-signed with Highline Entertainment as a solo artist :)

It's quiet when Wonho leaves.

Silence bearing on his shoulders like an eleven year old weight made of childish mistakes and the pressure of being young.

The answer comes to him like an untethered spark, dry at first but then tearing down forests with it's voracity.

Sitting in the lounge of his dorm, he closes his eyes and listens to the mundane sounds he's become so accustomed to. There's a gentle tread of footsteps from somewhere on his right. Hyunwoo inevitably retracing his steps dozens of times. That would be him too, usually. This isn't usually.

Hoseok has decided to leave the group.

Even as he thinks it he wants to laugh. Because it sounds like a joke. A bad joke that just a month ago would have seemed unbelievable. A lot can change in a month. A lot can change in seconds. It had taken Wonho only that long to make up his mind.

Okay, maybe that's just him lying to himself. Truthfully, he had been considering this the entire time he'd been a member of Monsta X.

Not because he wanted to but because he was scared. He'd lay awake at night considering the day that he might have to leave his members and his fans. Leave the life he had worked so hard for.

Image is everything. Wonho knows that, has repeated it like a painful mantra as if that could change the past. One instance of juvenile foolishness when he was 16 years old is enough to change his present.

He's nearly 30 and is going to go into the military soon but a misstep from when he was a kid is haunting his every breath.

He wants to be angry. He wants to be raging, throwing objects over and using his intimidating size for something violent for once. But he's just tired.

What does someone do when the one thing they've put everything into is now no longer safe because of them?

Wonho once referred to being in Monsta X as a dream, one that he doesn't deserve. He realises now that he must have been true, at least, in part. All dreams end and reality reigns true. It's time for him to wake up.

It's quiet when Wonho leaves. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the 31st of October 2019. It was something I wrote out of sadness and bitterness. Originally, I didn't ever expect to post this. In fact, I didn't expect to post anything Monsta X related again. But then the charges were dropped and I feel like I can post this without resentment or anger.
> 
> Wonho will come back. He left quietly but he'll come back in a burst of colour and smiles.


End file.
